


#60 Rejection

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Zak moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak nodded.  "Come with me, Nicky.  It's a beautiful house on the coast.  You can hear the waves breaking on the beach from our bedroom window."Pain ripped through Nick's heart as tears threatened to fall through his eyelashes.  "You know I can't," he wavered.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff





	#60 Rejection

Zak stood, hands in his pockets, looking squarely at Nick.

"You're really moving?" he asked.

Zak nodded. "Come with me, Nicky. It's a beautiful house on the coast. You can hear the waves breaking on the beach from our bedroom window."

Pain ripped through Nick's heart as tears threatened to fall through his eyelashes. "You know I can't," he wavered.

Zak stepped forward, reaching out for him, but Nick recoiled. "Nick, please. Its perfect for us. Its close to my mother. You love my mother."

"You knew we couldn't ever be together. You knew this was all we had, Zak. This, right here," he motioned between them. "The few stolen nights while Roni was out of town or we were on an investigation."

Zak's blue eyes shone with hope. "But it doesn't have to be like that anymore, Nick. We can go. We can escape."

Nick took another step backwards. "Zak, I don't _want_ to leave my wife and Annabelle. I don't want to be without you either, but it looks like you made that choice for me."

Shaking his head, Zak reached out, capturing Nick's arms before he could escape again, pulling him closer to him. "No, you said you love me."

Wrapping his arms around the broad back, Nick smiled sadly. "I do love you, so much. But I've started a life with someone else. I made a promise to someone else."

Zak's heart broke. The keys in his pocket to his new house grew heavier. He had bought it for _them_. Nick had loved visiting his mother. He had even said how wonderful it would be to live up there close to them if things were different. _If things were different_. "You never loved me," he said quietly, realization hitting him.

Nick shook his head. "No, I do love you. I just can't up and leave my wife because you decide you want to move to Oregon."

Anger settled deep in Zak's blood. "You used me. You fucked me, said all the right things. Fuck, Nick." Zak paced around the living room of his Vegas home. "I'm not some God damned pathetic little girl. I was a fucking business partner. _You said you loved me_ ," he spat.

Nick groaned. "I did not fucking use you. I do love you. You're just pissed that I'm not following you to Oregon, but me leaving my wife was never part of the plan, Zak. We were together when we could be. That was the original agreement. And I do love you." He took a ragged breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I can't believe you're leaving. Oregon is so far away."

Zak steeled his face so he wouldn't cry. His plans had been shattered. "Maybe you could move Roni and Annabelle to Oregon too?"

"What about Aaron and Billy? Did you think about them?"

"Fuck, Nick. I'm not selling this house, ok? If it doesn't work out I'll just come back," Zak answered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Did you buy the house in Oregon already?"

Zak pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Furniture is being delivered next week."

Nick walked up on him, taking the keys out of his hand and inspecting them. Zak looked at him quizzically. Taking a small glance at the man in front of him, he turned, walking towards the window, opening it, and throwing the keys out before closing it again. Zak's jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Taking the strong body in his arms, Nick held him close, faces inches from each other. Zak was still resistant, but his façade was failing him. "You can't leave me. I _need_ you here."

"We can walk naked on the beach," Zak whispered, resting his forehead against Nick's.

Chuckling softly, Nick said, "How about I just watch you walk naked on the beach?"

"Move with me."

"Stay with me."

Both men sighed sadly. "Damn it, Zak."

Resting his head on Nick's shoulder, silent tears cascaded down his cheeks, angry at his own stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on September 23, 2011 on DA


End file.
